regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 1
Recap The second season starts with a new party, made up of Sean playing a Fighter named Quincy, TrumpSC playing a Wizard named Deevo Fizzlesnap, Destiny playing a Sorcerer named Drak'ven, and SockeSC2 playing a Fighter/Wizard named Damudo. The party starts out in the city of Ruin, a reclaimed city on an island that has magically appeared off of the Sword Coast. They are gathered in the town square, and are listened to the magistrate Cruella. She informs them that all the ships on the island are destroyed, but that they have a plan to get supplies back to the island. She turns it over to Boss Higgins, who informs all gathered that the river is impassable. He tells them of a port town to the north that they hope to occupy and use to land supplies. He asks for two teams to solve this problem; one team to secure the town and flag down passing ships, and one team to repair the bridge across the river to allow access. He informs all that Corbin of the Ruin Trading Company has offered his men and material to fix the bridge, so he needs a second team to secure the town. He doesn't have much to offer as a reward, but he does offer naming rights to the new town, as well as first pick of whatever jobs result afterwards. The party discusses the situation for a moment, and then volunteers. Boss Higgins tells them they need some way to flag down passing ships, and asks them if they need supplies. Quincy only asks for food, while Deevo asks for 8 potions of healing. Boss Higgins returns shortly after visiting Zorris, priest of Helm, and gives the party 6 potions of healing, while promising to have a word with Zorris. Deevo distributes them amongst the party, and they get a ride across the lake. Deevo informs the party many things about Gwein's Portal, which seems to be the religion that he follows. The party finds an old road heading north, and sets out. As the party moves down the road, they spot a small deer with huge antlers, which Quincy brings down with one shot. They cook the meat, which Damudo finds delicious. Another day passes, and they come across a small bridge spanning a small river. There is a small span of the bridge which is out, and the bridge sits 100 feet into the air. The party discusses how to cross, when they spot a flock of very large birds flying towards them. Quincy lets loose an arrow from 600 feet away, striking one of the birds. The entire flock then swoops in towards the party, and they notice that the birds have a humanoid shape. Quincy lets loose more arrows, dropping three of them, and the casters in the party unleash firebolts at the birds once they come into range. Quincy drops another as Damudo drops an injured bird. Drak'ven hits a bird with a firebolt as Quincy drops it. The party drops all six birds with ranged attacks before they can close. They notice as the last bird falls in front of them that the bird has been dead and rotting for some time. Drak'ven uses Misty Step to cross to the other side of the bridge, and then attaches and throws a rope back across to Damudo to secure. Deevo climbs on Quincy's shoulders, and the rest of the party crosses the bridge without incident. by Matthew Burger ]] The party makes it to the port town, and notice upon entering that most of the rubble of the ruined buildings has been cleared away. They start exploring buildings, which are picked clean of everything, when a kobold pops out of a house. The party engages and misses many shots, while many more kobolds descend on the party. The party finds a good defensive position and drops everything that comes their way. They advance down the main passageway into the town as Deevo hears a kobold fall off a wall. Several stone spears and daggers fly through the air and connect with the party, but the party rallies and drives them back. A kobold tries to run past Damudo, and he punches it to death. The party dispatches the rest of the kobolds and explores the rest of the town. They come across a small dock leading into the water, and spot an ooze at the end, which immediately takes 3 firebolts and an arrow, and dies. The party rests, and then later that evening they see a ship on the horizon. Quincy flags the ship down, and they send a skiff to meet the party. The skiff is led by Captain Matthew of the Bleeding Barnacle. The party informs him that the river is too dangerous, and they will have to offload their goods here and travel by land. Deevo welcomes him to Bibblebobbli, his name for this town. The ship docks and starts offloading goods. As this process starts, the party sees several draconians entering the town from the south. They rush the party, but run right into a crash of thunder from Damudo. As Quincy drops one, it turns into stone. The draconians try to shove Damudo out of the front line, but repeatedly fail. The draconians then start climbing over walls to try and surround the party. A draconian attacks from behind the party, but Deevo casts a spell and the creature falls to the ground laughing uncontrollably. More creatures are turned to stone, and Quincy's sword gets stuck in one of them. The party finishes off the creatures, and after a short while the stone creatures turn to dust, freeing Quincy's sword. Captain Matthew returns to the party and discusses the creatures. Deevo informs all that the creatures did not come from this world, and that he is on this island to figure out where the creatures and the island came from. Captain Matthew quickly unloads his goods and a few adventurers after hearing this information, and sails off. Drak'ven convinces the adventurers to head to Ruin on their own, and also convinces Damudo and Quincy to scout ahead for potential enemies. He then convinces Deevo to go through the supplies. They find a heavy locked box labeled Soldier's pay, and several other supplies. Drak'ven tries to pick the lock and fails. He also finds Corbin's personal effects, which contain several fancy clothes and some jewelry. Deevo casts a spell and detects a magical aura from one of the crates. He finds a magical bag, and grabs it. Deevo tries to hide this from Drak'ven, but is unsuccessful. Drak'ven suggests that Deevo take it, and replace it with one of his own bags. Deevo doesn't do it. Drak'ven then takes 4 vials of Greek Fire. They find a box labeled for Coleen Pixiebottom, with a spellbook, wizarding supplies, and some cash in it (what they do with it will be decided in between sessions). The bridge crew arrives and secures the supplies, and the party returns to Ruin successfully. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes